Eva Maria: The Untold Story
by CyanideKitty
Summary: Marie knew a disfigured boy in her childhood.Once she's at the Opera house will she notice the similarities between Erik and the Phantom?Erik/OW but not fluffy .
1. Prologue Dream sequence

Prologue/ Dream sequence

_I carefully tiptoed into the tent so as not to wake anyone up and get a worse beating. I walked closer and closer to the cage that held my best friend. I gave three gentle raps on the door(our secret code)before carefully opening the door which creaked lightly as I did so. Erik came running towards me and pulled me up as he had so many times before._

"_Marie! Marie! You came!" he exclaimed._

"_Shhhh! Of course I came. Erik you're my best friend!"_

"_Oh, Marie, I can't take it anymore. If I stay I don't know what I'll do."_

"_Erik! Don't talk like that. D-don't leave I'll be all alone. You'll see, everything will be just fine."_

"_I'm sorry! I really am. But it's for the best. I'll never forget you. And I'll come back, I promise."_

"_I'll never forget you, Erik." Marie whispered as she snuggled close to the older boy and fell asleep._

"_I love you, my sweet, sweet, Maria." Erik whispered as he carried her back to the other tent and placed a rose on her "pillow". Then he went back to his cage and locked himself in._

How was it? I know I switched POV but she's not supposed to hear Erik. I don't know how he got the rose. Maybe they grew nearby? Please R&R. Flames okay.This to see how people like the story before I type up more.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome my friends to Chapter 1.Please enjoy and I shall update soon.Oh! The dotted line in the middle are a page break. :)

* * *

Chapter 1 

-15 Years Later-

I woke in a cold sweat, crying. Now that I had come to the opera house I had dreamt of Erik even more. I miss him terribly. This place is really interesting, though. This peculiar "Opera Ghost" seems to haunt the opera house. I've never seen him before, but he sounds almost dreamy. I wonder……no couldn't be.

We're going to meet in Christine's room later, Meg and I, before opening night. Il Muto what an opera. La Carlotta fits her role perfectly. I don't about Christine, though she's changed so much and alienated us all, since that Raul came. I'm so nervous! Chorus girl or not it's my first performance.

* * *

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"

"It's Him." Christine whispered to me.

"You're part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta said a little too loudly.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you that is the toad." The husky voice called. And he disappeared just as soon as he had came.

There's a weird croaking noise coming from the stage. Oh, my! It's Carlotta!I actually feel bad for her. No time for that, we're on!

The crowd is huge and – Oh! I did that jump perfectly.

Uh, oh. Something's fallen. Oh my Lord, it's Bouquet!

Where's Christine going? She's with Raul, of course. I'm going to follow them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's not what you told me Christine, you, you, grrrrr.

Oh, the Phantom looks so sad. He's singing something I can barely hear but now he's singing to the rooftops.

"You will curse the day you will not do- all- that the Phantom asked of you---."

He sounds so angry, I can't help it. They start slowly but soon I can't stop the tears. Whether out of pity, or of love, or of fear I'll never know because he's heading this way.I back up as far as a can against the statue as his angry footsteps approach.

"Mademoiselle, you will tell no one of this." He commands me, pushing me roughly.

"Y-y-yes Monsieur. No one."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I re-read my story and agree completely agree that I'm rushing a lot. My only fight is that I'm not used to writing _during_ someone else's storyline. I plan on writing a sequel that you may like better. Now on with the story.

* * *

There's to be a gala tonight.I can't wait! There's been no other "sighting" of the Phantom, though I can't say I haven't gone looking.

Oh my God! It's the Phantom!He's back. And he looks_ mad _

"Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!  
Here I bring the finished score -  
"Don Juan Triumphant" !"

We all watch mesmerized as the Phantom approaches Christine.

"Your chains are still mine -  
you belong to me!" He sings painfully.

I move forward in a trance until I'm only a few feet away from him.

"And you!" he barks as all eyes turn to me "Would do well to stay out of my business!"

Raoul runs forward and both fall through a trap door.

* * *

I could kill that stupid Phantom! My reputation is ruined! He couldn't have at least yelled at me in privet! Now every one whispers, and stares, and points when I walk by. I have to say though, his opera is quite well written, other than the risqué elements.

The nerve of that Raoul! He's going to trick the Phantom. Oh how I wish Erik were here.

Oh, no! That voice, it's not Piangi's! Not now, Monsieur Phantom, not now.

That beautiful voice! How I wish he'd teach me.

They're on the bridge now….Wait! They're supposed to be done singing now.

"Christine", the daft man broke character "That's all I ask of……"

* * *

Ha-ha! You thought I'd keep going. Please keep reviewing , my poppies!


End file.
